Menstruación
by Alisson Nicolle
Summary: Sakura se agarro la cabeza con fuerza, le fastidiaba todo en ese momento, la chillona y fastidiosa voz de Naruto, la calmada y curiosa de Sai, la desesperante de Yamato y la feliz y burlona de Kakashi.


_**Menstruación.**_

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Maldita menstruación, era lo único que aquella joven podía pensar en esos momento, mientras se encontraba recostada en la cama boca arriba; había veces en las cuales ella odiaba el ser chica, porque había momento en los cuales era una mierda.

Se movió molestamente en la cama buscando una posición cómoda en aquel suave colchón, pero nada, aun eso molestó dolor punzante la agobiaba, con total fastidio y con muestra notable de cansancio ella se levanto de la cama y busco entre sus cajones, saco una pequeña caja de pastillas y de una sola hecho dos en sus manos y las llevo rápidamente hacia su boca.

Luego de varios minutos y cuando aquellas pastillas comenzaron a hacer efectos, Sakura se quedo completamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente la joven Haruno despertaba con grandes ojeras en los ojos y clara muestra de molestia, sin mucho ánimo se dirigió hacia su baño y se alisto para ir a entrenar con su equipo.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento sus compañeros solo la miraban con curiosidad, Sakura no había dicho palabra desde que había llegado claramente tarde al entrenamiento y además llevaba una cara que fulminaba a cualquier que le mirara.

Minutos después tarde como siempre llego Kakashi con una sonrisa en el rostro, al ver que Sakura no se había ni molestado ni en mirarlo se acerco a ella y la pico mientras decía cosas que cada vez sacaba más a la Haruno de sus casillas.

Cuando Kakashi se canso de molestar a Sakura empezó a hablar sobra la misión con sus otros estudiantes, Sakura se agarro la cabeza con fuerza, le fastidiaba todo en ese momento, la chillona y fastidiosa voz de Naruto, la calmada y curiosa de Sai, la desesperante de Yamato y la feliz y burlona de Kakashi.

Sakura odiaba a todos, en ese momento incluso se odiaba a ella misma, con total fastidio y harta de todas las charlatanerías de los hombre que eran sus compañeros de equipo, se fue hacía su vivienda, no se despidió, ni siquiera pronuncio una palabra solo se fue completamente furiosa.

Los demás que conformaban el equipo siete solo pudieron mirar a Sakura la cual se alejo adentrándose en la villa, sin decir nada, sin importarle la misión —"¿Qué le sucede a Sakura-chan?"— preguntó Naruto al ver como la chica se iba con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

"Parece ser que Sakura está en sus días"— se escucho como decía una femenina voz, todos voltearon y se encontraron con nada más y con nada menos que con Ino, junto a su equipo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"— pregunto Sai no entendido lo dicho por la Yamanaka, Ino rió de forma cómplice y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Kakashi sonrió y le comento a su equipo —"será mejor dejar a Sakura sola por hoy… si no queremos morir…"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kakashi-sensei? ¿Y que quiso decir Ino con eso? "— Naruto tampoco entendía muy bien de que se trataba todo el tema pero Kakashi solo les sonrió a ambos chicos y miro a Yamato con una sonrisa, luego arrastro literalmente a sus dos alumnos lejos de la aldea a hacer su misión.

Yamato simplemente sonrió, el también había entendido que quiso decir Ino con eso, y concordaba con Kakashi era mejor mantenerse alejado de Sakura, hasta que se le pasara el "malhumor", no vaya a ser que en un ataque de ira los mate a ellos.

Porque como decían por ahí no había peor mujer molesta, que una mujer molesta por cólicos de la regla.

**_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

**_hola, esto se me ocurrio hoy mismo... si se que fue raro pero bamos... es que estaba molesta por que estoy en mis dias y todo me molesta... asi que quise poner como me siento... y tambien creo que algunas chicas tambien se sienten asi... y puse a sakura porque me gusta mucho este personaje... pero bueno diganme que les parecio esta pequeña creo que es una viñeta ¿no?... sayonaara  
_**


End file.
